ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju Survival: Episode 2
The following is a work of fan fiction and is in no way an attempt to profit from Toho copyright characters etc. It is meant to be read purely for the sake of enjoyment. Characters * Andrew Rojiga: A mysterious youth, often quite and distant he comes of as uncaring but his know-how becomes valuable as the group struggles to survive. Andrew boasts scientific knowledge that is highly unexpected of someone his age, he is half Asian. * Cherry Anthony: The resident popular girl, her boyfriend and sweetheart is among the first casualties. While generally likable she is distrustful of Andrew and rather antagonistic to him. She Caucasian with red hair and blue eyes * Michael Hues: A smart guy Hues is often the first one to come up with theories about their situation, many of which come from his otaku interests and many of which are refuted by Andrew, despite this he is perhaps the most friendly with him, though Andrew just seems to tolerate him the most. * Medea Halls: An African american girl, she is Cherry's closest friend * Brian Michaelis: Blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles and a small frame, he is the fraternal twin of Cherry's boyfriend, who somehow survived when his brother didn't. He is often the first to make jokes about the situation * Jake Michaelis: The resident bully and Cherry's boyfriend, he disappears early in the series. * Natale Archer: A red head with green eyes and glasses, she is the resident survival expert after Andrew and often clashes head with him over what is best for the group. * Shadow: A dark shadow that lurks in Andrew's mind. It questions all of his actions, trying to convince him that humanity should be destroyed. Prologue Monsters, every where Andrew looked he saw monsters. They were massive, violent, but they were a blur to him. Each one appeared not as they were, but as shadows of their true forms, tramping across cities he couldn't remember under skies he couldn't get right in his mind. All of these were like dreams, they were familiar but the image wasn't quite right. As Andrew watched the destruction he couldn't help but feel that something was missing, he was unaware of Shadow behind him snarling as he 'called' him. The giant was humanoid, bearing a small crest. His body looked like a blue misty glass with a light in the center of his chest. The form was familiar to Andrew but he couldn't remember it. The giant landed among the herd of monster and began to do his work. He struck the first one with a jump kick and grabbed the one behind it by it head and began to swing it into the others. The giant fired rays of light from its arms until only a few beasts left. Andrew couldn't help but cheer for him to the anger of Shadow who disappeared. The few remaining monster merged together into Shadow, now standing over the giant of light. The giant showed no fear but took a fighting stance and charged forward. "Andrew...!" shouted Natale. Andrew awoke from the floor of the train. "About time..." Chapter 1 Andrew didn't care for the scenery, there was little to care for underground, when the only thing to see were columns and rocky walls. He sat at the controls of the train, thinking. It wasn't a hard job, most of the controls were automated on a touchscreen with a very easy to understand operating system. It left him with plenty of time to think. To think about this island and how his dad was connected to it. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason they had all gotten stuck here. There was also Shadow, that most terrible of 'imaginary friends', who was scared, Andrew couldn't remember him being scared, but as he thought about it, it began to feel...familiar, as if that wasn't the first time and he had simply forgotten. He began to think about Shadow, he comes and goes, but ultimately, he couldn't remember when first they met. Yet again he was drawn to what he couldn't remember, a large chunk of his childhood, suddenly missing. In walked Cherry, with two cups of coffee, offering one to Andrew. "I don't drink coffee..." he said, resting on both arms, leaning over to the control terminal. "You haven't drank anything..."she replied "or eaten anything...!" "I don't like coffee..." Cherry cursed under her breath, before sitting down and sulking. "You know, people do try to be nice to you, the least you could do is return the gesture...!" "There is no law saying I have to be nice, Cherry, also, all I said was the truth, I don't drink coffee and I'm not hungry..." Cherry sighed. "But the thought is appreciated..." Cherry smirked. "So, where are we going...?" "To the end of these tracks, hopefully..." "Seriously..." "I don't know what is there at the end, all I know is that it's another facility, probably more research, but it's as good as anyplace to figure out what happened to us..." "What do you think happened to us...?" "I have several ideas, all of them seem far fetched. Regardless we need more clues if we want to figure out how to get home..." "Will we get home...?" "I don't know, it may have safer to stayed back at that base but even so, I have no intention of spending my life here, in some compound, like a caged rat..." "What your life like, before all of this...?" "I was bullied by your boyfriend, like everyone else..." "Seriously, that it's bad taste..." "Seriously, I was being serious, heaven only knows what you see in him...I lived with my aunt, who truth be told is not fond of me. She blames me for being the reason she can't get a guy, because being a bitch is suddenly not a thing..." "Is there anyone you like...?" Andrew paused "Not sure, it's odd, I've gone my entire life, not liking people, but not hating them. Yeah, there was hate, but..." "But, what...?" "It, it doesn't feel like mine..." A light suddenly went on. "What is that...?" "Not..." It was only then that Andrew noticed the wall of steel, up ahead of them, that he suddenly the brakes. Everything jerked, as he was sent flying into the windscreen and Cherry was thrown onto the ground. Chapter 2 Andrew rubbed his, sore face, while the others were busy getting their wits about them. He took noticed that he had split no blood, but his thoughts quickly drifted to the metal wall, the gate which had been closed on the tracks.Category:Kaiju Survival Episodes Category:SolZen321